


Dress Uniforms

by tiziano



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiziano/pseuds/tiziano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy finds something in the closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsDamia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDamia/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to MsDamia!!! Best co-author & friend I could have.

She’s not sure when they really moved in together. It was never an official thing more a gradual where their stuff just ended up in the same apartment, well her apartment since it was cleaner. She knew him inside and out. How she missed the fact that he could (and did) still have his uniforms from his military days she doesn’t know. She knew intellectually he had a military background, but it never really clicked in her mind military equaled uniforms. She only found them because she noticed the garment bag in the back of the closet she’d never seen before. Being who she was she opened it and just about freaked out.

What she found were pristine uniforms from his military service. As she flipped through them she could just imagine him in them. Probably because it was an easy jump from the suits he wears everyday to the uniform she was staring at. As she was putting them away a flash of dark color caught her eye. 

“Oh wow!” She’d found his dress uniform. All his medals were still there. 

“Hey Darcy, how…” He paused at the door. “Ah so you found my old uniforms?” 

“Hey Phil! When did these arrive?” 

“Ah well, last week. I started going through my storage unit and brought them over.” 

“Bet you looked hot in your uniform. Huh, didn’t know you could still blush.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the help MsDamia! This chapter came about because of you! :D
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter is is unbetaed all mistakes are my own!

He was really hoping the kitchen would be empty. Everyone in the tower had been giving him a hard time about him having to wear his dress uniform to this ball. At least it was Darcy, she just smirked at him when she found out.He watched her warily still as he raided the fridge, he knew he needed to eat before the ball.

Darcy heard someone enter the kitchen and glanced up from where she was putting the finishing touches on her nails, Steve in his dress uniform, he must be going to the ball. Her eyes were drawn towards the door where Phil was watching her in his suit, and smiled.

“You should put on your uniform, its my favorite thing to rip off you.” 

Phil chuckled and followed her out. 

Steve just stood there finishing his drink blushing.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't beta'd. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
